mission love
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: quand l'amour unit deux personne.... pas tout le monde est d'accord avec sa.... chapitre 4 en ligne...fic fini....
1. Chapter 1

Aya regardait la télévision sans grand intérêt, quand Yohji entra dans la pièce. L'épéiste ne porta pas vraiment attention au fait que son compagnon venait d'entré dans la pièce.

Le brun regarda un instant son ami et décida de venir s'asseoir près de lui, question de faire quelque chose de ses deux mains.

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, dit le brun au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Je zappes, répondit Aya d'un ton froid.

Ha bon. Qu'y a-t-il entre les chaînes alors?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continua de fixer l'écran de la télé.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, Yohji décida qu'il allait dire à Omi de faire le souper, il commençait à avoir faim. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, ne se doutant pas qu'Aya le suivait des yeux, mais sans vraiment lui porter attetion.

Il se leva à son tour du divan. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrer. Aya prit son manteau et quitta la maison qu'il partageait avec ses trois amis ou collègues de travail.

Il marcha un peu. Le vent s'était levé aussi, mais le soleil avait préféré rester coucher. Cette journée grise n'anonçait rien de bon avait dit Yohji plutôt ce jour-là. Aya chassa bien vite cette image de sa tête et prit place sous un arbre, le seul qui était là, à l'autre bout de la cour.

Ce n'est que là, à l'abri du regard des ses amis qu'il avait laissé tombé la barrière. Des larmes tombaient sur ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus, mais il savait que ses sentiements ne mènerait à rien. Il se disait qu'il voulait l'éviter, mais lui, il revenait sans cesse le voir. Pourquoi n'arrivai-il pas à le croire seulement un ami?

Il soupira. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi n'était ce pas Omi ou Ken ou encore Yohji? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son ennemi?

Aya se leva. Il voulait le voir à tout prix. Il ne pouvait plus attendre le délai qu'il lui avait laissé.

Omi s'affairait à préparer le souper quand Yohji pénétra dans la cuisine. Il se tourna vers le brun.

Que fais-tu ici, Yohji?

Je cherche Aya. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard?

Oui, mais il n'est plus ici.

Il est ou la?

Partit voir le boss.

Je vais le rejoindre…

Il dit qu'il devait s'y rendre seul. Tu ferais mieux de resté ici si tu tien à ta vie, Yo-tan.

Tu peu-être raison, Omittchi.

Omi prit quleqie chose sur le comptoir et le tendit Yohji, qui examina le contenu de l'assiette avant de la prendre. Omi-san sourit. Il rejoint le brun déjà à table.

La neige crissait sous chacun de ses pas. Il était le seul sur la rue. C'est là qu'il le vit. Il regardait des couteaux dans une vitrine. Aya s'approcha du jeune homme.

Salut toi.

Le garçon se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il sourit quand il vit que c'était Aya-kun, comme il l'appellait.

Tu m'as manqué, Aya. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je t'avais dit que l'on se reverais plus avant un bout, fit-il.

Moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu aie dit une telle chose, répondit Aya en souriant, mais pourquoi voulais-tu me revoir si vite?

Je me suis apperçu de quelque chose, dit le jeune garçon dont les joues avaient prit une teinte rosée.

De quoi t'es-tu apperçu?

Je me suis apperçu que…. Je t'aimais, fit-il devenant encore plus rouge.

Aya sourit. Il raprocha le corps du jeune homme près du sien. Il se pencha pour pouvoir embrassé ces lèvres qui le narguaient quand :

Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

L'épéiste se retourna assez vite pour apperçevoir Yohji qui arrivait en courant. L'autre jeune garçon pénétra au pas de course dans la boutique, question de ne pas être découvert par le brun.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Aya, le weiss l'apostropha :

Que faisais-tu avant que j'arrive?

De quoi tu te mêle, Yohji? Ma vie en dehors de notre amitié ne te regarde pas.

Mais…

Il n'y pas de mais qui tienne. Je rentrais justement, alors en route.

Les deux hommes se mirent en route.

Dans le repère des Schwarz…

Nagi faisait une recherche sur le net. Schuldig jouait aux cartes avec Crawford. Le roux regarda l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus du foyer. Elle marquait onze heures. Le brun demanda :

Il est ou Farfie, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu?

Tu devrais le savoir, tu peux lire l'avenir.

Je sais, mais je n'ai pas très envie ce soir.

Okay.

Ils reprirent leur partie de cartes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entré claqua.

Bonjour tout le monde, fit une voix qui s'éleva du hall.

FARFIE, s'écrièrent trois voix en même temps, tu es rentré, tu étais ou?

À la boutique de couteaux, pourquoi?

Schuldig sonda le regard du jeune homme.

Quelque chose te tracasse, Farfie, demanda Schu au bout de quelque minute.

À Suivre….

_Qui est le mystérieux jeune homme dont Aya est tombé amoureux? Est-ce que quelque chose tracase Farfie? Tout ces réponses et plus dans le prochain chapitre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'en pouvais plus de vous faire languire comme cela… le voilà…. Le chapitre 2… 

Farfie ne répondit pas toute suite.

Le roux l'observa encore quelque seconde avant de rompre le silence.

Tu es préoccuper par quelque chose Farfie, n'essaye pas de me le cacher, je le sais. Je t'offre deux choix, sois que tu nous dis ce qui te tracasse ou je le dis… alors qu'est-ce que tu choisis?

Bon, si je n'ai pas d'autre choix….. Je suis amoureux…

Cette déclaration ébranla son auditoire, mais pas Schu. Il esquissa un sourire.

Et de qui, continua le jeune homme tout en souriant.

Ça ne te regarde pas!

Farfarello tourna les talons et disparut dans les escaliers.

Crawford tapa sur l'épaule de Schuldig. Celui-ci se retourna pour demander à son « ami » ce qu'il voulait.

Ne me dit pas que Farfie est….

Oui, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Il est amoureux de…

Oui, je sais.

Mais qu'allons-nous faire? ( Je sais, Crawford qui fait ça ce n'est pas Crawford !)

Nous allons les coincer! Mouah ah ah ah ah ah !

Crawford regarda Schu et éclata de rire avec lui, même s'il ne savait pas la raison de Schu.

Chez les Weiss…

Quand Yohji entra avec Aya, Ken arriva au pas de course.

Dit, Aya, tu étais ou?

De quoi je me mêle, lui répondit froidement le chef.

Ken décida qu'il fallait laisser son ami seul. Il attarpa le brun et sortit du hall d'entré.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Le weiss décida d'aller se coucher, car plus vite la nuit passerait, plus vite il pourrait le revoir. Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tombé sur lit ou il s'en dormit presque aussitôt.

Chez les Schwarz…

Farfarello s'éveilla au champ du coq. Il s'habilla au pas de course, mais descendit doucement les marches pour ne pas éveillé les autres.

Aussitôt rendu dehors, il quitta les lieux au plus vite avant que les autres ne s'appeçoivent de son absence.

Il courut pendant un bon 20 min avant de s'arrêté, essoufflé.

Chez les Weiss…

Un soleil timide pénétra doucement par la fenêtre de sa chambre, éclairant doucement le visage de l'endormi. Aya papillonna des yeux, un peu éblouis par les rayons du soleil levant. Il s'étira un peu et consentit à sortir du lit.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il constata que ses amis ne s'étaient pas encore levés. Il prit un croissant sur le comptoir et sortit à l'extérieur.

Cette matinée ensoleillée annonçait une bonne journée. Aya se sentait aussi léger qu'une feuille un jour de grand vent. Il marcha un peu avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme au coin de la rue. L'épéiste marcha en sa direction.

L'homme se tourna vers Aya et avança vers lui à son tour. Quand le weiss fut rendu à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manqué, chuchota l'escrimeur.

À moi aussi, lui répondit l'autre.

Il serra son étreinte.

Aya, je suis venu te dire que nous devons cesser de nous voir, repris-t-il.

Mais, pourquoi, fit l'interpellé en relevant la tête.

Ils n'acceptent pas notre relation et veulent à tout prit y mettre fin, nous coincer quoi.

Qui ça ils?

Je ne peux pas, ils savent que je te parle en ce moment.

QUOI?

Je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire avant.

Non, ce n'est pas cela, c'est juste que je suis surpris que tes amis sachent pour nous.

Schuldig peut lire dans nos pensé et Crawford peut lire l'avenir…. Oups!

Quoi?

Je ne devais pas te dire leur nom.

Mais, qu'est ce que cela change?

Ils te considèrent comme leur pire ennemi Aya.

Je sais.

Tu dois partir, maintenant.

Mais…

Part…

Une chose avant.

Quoi?

Cela…, fit Aya avant de capturer les lèvres de son amour dans un tendre baiser. Il les avait finalement embrassé ces lèves. Le baiser fut de courte durée.

Aya s'écarta de lui pour le laissé reprendre son souffle. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

Je t'aime Aya, fit-il.

Je t'aime aussi Farfie, lui répondit le jeune homme avant de le quitté pour reprendre le chemin du retour.

Le jeune Schwarz resta sur place quelque seconde et partit à son tour.

Chez les Schwarz…

Nagi s'était levé vers les 8h et avait décidé de faire surprise à ses amis.

Après avoir salit la cuisine pour quatre, il monta chercher ses amis encore couchés. La chambre de Farfie était le premier arrêt.

Il ouvrit la porte et appela doucement dans la pénombre :

Farfie, tu es debout?

Le silence lui répondit. Il entra dans la pièce et approcha du lit. Il découvrit avec stupeur que le lit était vide. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et ne s'arrêta que devant la chambre que partageaient Schuldig et Crawford. Ouvrant la porte, il hurla de toute ses forces :

FARFIE A DISPARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Les deux hommes, forcés de se levé, s'assirent dans le lit.

Quoi, lui demanda le brun.

Farfie, il n'est plus dans sa chambre et il est nul part dans la maison.

Schu et Brad sortirent du lit tellement vite qu'ils s'empêtrèrent dans les draps qui pendaient par terre.

Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à un couple tel que Aya et Farfarello. Pour 

_dire vrai, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. L'idée m'est venue comme cela. Mais bon. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez…Chapitre trois bienôt…_


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le chapitre 2, Farfarello apprend à Aya qu'ils doivent cesser de se voir. Le weiss 

_avait encaissé le coup, mais avait caché sa peine. Voici le chapitre 3!_

Schu et Brad avaient réussi à se déprendre et étaient sortient pour aller chercher Farfie.

Chez les weiss…

Aya avait regagné son domicile plus vite qu'il ne le croyait, mais il avait le cœur lourd. Le rouquin décida d'aller s'asseoir contre le tronc de son arbre, question d'être seul. Il ne voulait pas avoir à garder son masque plus longtemps. Accôté sur l'écorce froide du feuillu qui trônait au milieu de l'étendu verte de la cour, le weiss venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui avait montré signe d'affection.

Aya pleurait. Pourquoi fallait-il que la haine les empêche de vivre leur amour librement ? Il pestait intérieurement contre lui-même.

Tien, c'est là que tu te cachais, fit une voix dans son dos.

Fiche le camp, répliqua le weiss sans même se retourné vers son interlocuteur.

En voilà une façon de traité tes amis, Aya! Oh! … Mais qu'est-ce que je vois, ce cher Aya serait-il en train de pleuré, par hasard?

Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, Yohji, répéta le rouquin sur un ton froid.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, A-yan?

Pas de tes affaires, gromela celui-ci.

Tu sais, ça fait du bien de se vider de nos fustrations, des fois.

Tu va me servir de défouloir si tu ne pars pas tout de suite, fit Aya en se retournant vers lui, laissant voir qu'il avait pleuré par le fait que son visage était encore rouge.

Yohji resta figé quelque seconde avant d'oser dire un mot.

Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état là, continua le jeune homme.

Oui, répondit le brun

Tu promets de ne pas le dire?

Oui.

Voilà…. Je suis amoureux, avoua le weiss.

Ce n'était que cela?

Oui, mais tu ne sais pas de qui.

De qui alors?

De….

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela, fit Yohji.

Omiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aya était parti en courant vers la maison. Il pénétra dans le hall pour consaté que les Schwarz se trouvait dans son salon et avait prit Omi pour otage. Schuldig esquissa un sourire à la vue du weiss.

Aya, fit l'Allemand, que c'est bon de te revoir.

Garde tes sympaties pour toi, répliqua le jeune homme.

Oh! Il n'est pas gentil le petit garçon, va falloir le punir, ricana Schu.

Crawford se trouvait derrière Omi et avait sortit une dague qu'il avait approcher de la gorge de celui-ci. Farfie se trouvait sur le divant et avait la mine plus que basse, à un point tel qu'il ne sourait même pas. Nagi était debout près de son chef et attendait des instructions.

Donc, comme je te disais, continua le schwarz, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille….

NON, fit une voix dans le dos du roux.

Farfarello venait de se levé du divan. Les autres weiss pénétrèrent dans le salon toutes arme sortie. Ken lançant son katana à Aya, mais celui-ci l'évita de son plein gré. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre, surtout pas contre la personne qu'il aimait. Il ramassa l'arme et la remis dans son foureau.

Je refuse de devoir me battre contre les weiss, déclara l'Iralandais au reste du groupe.

J'avais prévu ton refus, Farfie, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire le plan ainsi. Crawford, tiens-toi près.

Aya rencontra le regard d'Omi. Un regard remplis de peur et d'angoisse.

Au moment ou Crawford s'aprêtait à couper le cou du brun, Ken sauta et grafigna la main de l'oracle. Le télépathe se retourna vers les trois hommes, visiblement surpris que son plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu. La chaise de l'otage tomba sur le côté tandis que le weiss engageait le combat avec le schwarz. Le roux se joignit à l'oracle ainsi que Nagi. Yohji se jeta dans la bataille à son tour. Aya et Farfie n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Ils regardaient le combat et n'avaient aucune envie d'y participer.

Schu se tourna vers le seul du groupe qui ne se battait pas. Son regard croisa celui du schwarz, qui, malgré tout, leva les points et entra dans la bataille à son tour. Le weiss soupira et se joignit aux siens même si son cœur lui disait de ne pas le faire.

À son plus grand étonnement, Farfie ne se battait contre lui, mais avec lui. La bagare figea quand Crawford eu atteint Omi et menaça de le tuer si les weiss ne se calmaient pas. Tous jetèrent un regard au jeune homme, toujours attacher, qui voulait tant bien que mal se libéré. L'oracle tenta de blesser Omi, mais Yohji tenta de l'en empêcher. Il coupa tout de même le brun, qui poussa un cri de douleur. Ken sauta et enfonça ses griffes dans le torse du devin. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et l'ambiance de la pièce figea. Ken retira sa main et le brun tomba au sol.

Schuldig et Nagi avaient cessé de se battre et s'étaient tourné vers l'oracle, qui gisait sur le sol, entouré d'une flaque de sang. Le roux se tourna vers Hidaka, qui se plaça automatiquement en positon de combat. Le téléphate s'élança vers le weiss. Ken s'apprêta à riposter quand Yohji se plaça devant lui. Il observa celui-ci quelques seconde avant de se décidé à aller détacher Omi.

Crawford gémit faiblement.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Farfarello venait de ramener le silence dans la pièce. Tous se tournère vers lui.

Je ne peux pas continuer dans de telles conditions.

Pourquoi, demanda l'Allemand.

Parce que…. Je ne peux pas choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et mes amis…., continua l'Irlandais.

Je crois que tu as raison, Farfie, mille fois, lui dit le télépathe.

Le jeune homme aux yeux jaunes regarda son compagnion aussi surpris que Nagi.

Mais…mais…

Je sais, tu es surpris, mais j'ai réaliser qu'étouffer votre amour ne mènerais à rien. J'ai donc décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de faire la paix.

Farfie resta sans voix. Schuldig n'avait jamais montrer quelque signe d'amitié à son égard depuis leur recontre et encore moins à l'égard des weiss. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer?

J'avoue que je ne savais pas très bien comment m'arranger, mais je peux vous dire que le chapitre 4 réserve bien des suprises… voici bientôt le chapitre 4… 


	4. Chapter 4

Dans le chapitre précédent, les schwraz étaient bien décidé à éliminer les weiss une fois pour toute, mais Farfie ouvrira les yeux de Schuldig… voici donc le chapitre 4!

C'était le 24 décembre, les weiss avaient invité les schwarz à venir fêté Noël avec eux.

Vers 7h…

Ding dong!

Ils sont là, crie Omi depuis la cuisine.

Yohji, en contemplation de l'arbre de Noël avec Ken, dû se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Les quatre amis, sourires aux lèvres, se tenaient sur le pas de la porte (Crawford a guéri grâce au fait que Aya l'a aporter à l'hôpital… mais bon ….éloignon-nous pas trop.) et avaient apporter tout plein de cadeaux.

Farfie passa au travers de tous et monta les escaliers au pas de course.

Schuldig et Crawford se tenaient par la main. Et Nagi, devant eux, avait l'air à moitié là.

Les trois hommes s'assirent dans le salon. Omi leur apporta des boissons fraîches.

Ken se leva et Yohji le suivit. Nagi tourna la tête vers eux et apperçu les deux jeunes s'embrasser. Il crut tout d'abord halluciner, mais oublia tout.

Nagi se rendit à la cuisine d'où provenait une odeur de dine, de patate et de bûche. Omi était en train de crèmé la bûche quand le schwarz pénétra dans la cuisine.

Farfie ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son amour. Aya tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. ( Pour une des rares fois ou il le faisait.) Le schwarz vint s'asoir près de lui dans son lit.

Joyeux Noël mon amour (omg…. Farfie qui dit cela…. Il doit être malade ! ) , fit l'Irlandais.

Toi aussi, répondit le weiss dans un sourire avant d'embrasser son amant.

Au-dessus de leur tête, du gui avait été accroché…. Bisoux en perspective pour nos deux tourtereaux….

Omi s'arma d'un porte-voix et prit une grande respiration.

VENEZ SOUPER, C'EST SERVIT !

C'était si nécéssaire de crier comme cela dit.

Ils sont éparpiller à la grandeur de la aison, faut bien les appeler pour le souper, non?

Tu as raison…

Les deux garçons prirent place à table, attendant pour les six autres de se pointer.

Schu et Brad, main dans la main, entrèrent et joignirent les deux autres à table.

Yohji, Ken, Aya et Farfie pénétrèrent en même temps et s'assirent en brique.

Omi se leva, le boucan cessa.

…hum… je voulais en gros, sans m'éternisé, vous souhaité un merveilleux repas de Noël et un bon appétit !

Merci, répondirent les autres sur une même voix.

Le souper débuta dans un bruit d'ustensile qui faisait un son métalique.

Vers 11h…

Les huit amis étaient rassemblés devant le sapin ou s'entassaient des cadeaux en quantité. Omi sourit. Aya s'approcha du sapin et prit le premier présent. Il était pour Farfie. Le jeune homme prit le paquet et déchira le papier qu'il envoya promener derrière lui avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Là, dans la boîte, elle était sur un cousin, sa lame brilla dans un rayon de lumière. Sur le manche, était gravé en lettre d'or : À Farfie avec tout mon amour.

Le schwarz se leva et prit son amour dans ses bras.

Ton cadeau…. Tu va l'avoir tantôt, chuchotta le garçon aux yeux jaunes.

J'ai hâte de voir cela, sursura-t-il à son tour.

Farfie reprit sa place.

Minuit sonne….

Tout le monde a quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit …hum… presque tout le monde. Nagi, devant l'arbre de Noël, observait les lumières, tandis qu'une musique, qu'il entendait tous les soirs depuis les derniers mois, meubler le silence qui avait prit place dans la grande maison.

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

Que fais-tu là, tu ne dors pas Nagi ?

Le garçon fit signe que non. Omi approcha.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Non, pas vraiment. Je suis heureux car c'est Noël, mais d'un autre côté, je suis triste, car je n'ai pas quelqu'un pour me prendre dans ses bras, pour me dire je t'aime, pour…

Si, tu as quelqu'un, fit le weiss dans un sourire.

Le brun observa le fleuriste quelque seconde, n'étant pas sûr d'avir bien compris. Omi sourit.

Mais, je sais que c'est faux, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Non, c'est toi qui as tord, Nagi, tu l'as toujours cru, mais tu na jamais eu la certitude que c'était vrai, non?

Eeeeeeehhh….

Tsukiyono approcha du schwarz.

Tu sais, Nagi, depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, même si tu étais mon ennemi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te trouver super beau.

Le téléquinésiste rougit un peu. Omi continua :

C'est encore vrai, tu sais. Et quand tu dis que tu es seul, tu as tord, je suis là, moi.

À ces mots, Nagi rougit violement et détourna le regard. Le weiss le força à le regarder.

Je t'aime Nagi, sursura-t-il avant de capturer les lèvres du schwarz dans un baiser.

Le jeune homme sursauta quelque peu, mais s'apperçu qu'il ne détestait pas ce sentiment qui pénétrait doucement en lui. Il attrapa Omi et le coucha sur lui.

Yohji ,qui passait par-là, apperçu les deux amants échangés ce baiser rempli de passion à la lueur de l'arbre. Il sourit.

Ce Noël n'est pas si banale au fond, pensa Nagi, toujours entrain d'embrasser Omi.

J'ai été gentil père Noël, cette année, je peux avoir mes cadeaux, fit Schu dans un sourire pervert, regardant Crawford dans ses boxers de Noël.

Aya accéléra le rythme, malgré que les ongles de Farfie lui entraient dans le dos. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il soit content, quel que sois le prix à payer.

Yohji dormait près de Ken, leur petite partie de plaisir les ayant épuisé. Il sourait intérieurment au fait que Nagi et Omi étaient maintenant réuni.

Owari

_Auteur : Voilà! Tout est bien qui fini bien!_

_Omi : J'avoue, mais si tu voulais que ça finissent bien, tu aurais pu me mettre avec Yo-tan!_

_Nagi : …_

_Farfie : Pöurquoi c'est moi qui suis prit avec cet insuportable Aya?_

_Aya : La ferme Farfie!_

_Schuldig : Et moi, était-ce vraiment nécéssaire de me mettre avec ce cube de glaçe?_

_Crawford : Mais je t'aime moi!_

_Ken : VEUX AYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Yohji : Tu va pas te mettre à pleuré?_

_Auteur : Pour vos plaintes, adresser-vous au monsieur là-bas._

_Tous partent vers le monsieur au comptoir._

_Bon, débarrassé d'eux…du moins pour quelque temps…review svp!_


End file.
